mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 1
The Series: Season 1 is the first season of Mercury Rising: The Series. Episodes 1. Simon is NOT Home -'' ''Young Simon Lynch's life has more or less returned to normal, or so it seems. After he suffers a major, seizure-like event, no doctor can diagnose his condition. At the same time, former Special Agent Art Jeffries returns to the FBI on temporary duty, but after he learns of the NSA's involvement in this case, he digs deeper than even he wanted, and sets off a firestorm of events that embroil him in a struggle to protect the innocent again... 2. Long Lost - Simon's previously long-silent and unknown brother Peter Lynch resurfaces, intent on revenge against Simon for unknown reasons, likely due to his rampant insanity. 3. Nerd or Hacker? - Realizing that his facination with puzzles are too troublesome, Simon abandons them and turns to hacking. But when he accidentally shuts down the city power grid, and with a powerful storm approaching, his life is put on the line yet again. 4. Mercury 2002, Part 1 - When Donaldson discovers that Simon may have deciphered his newest, prototype code, his men attempt to take Simon before Lomax calls in an airstrike on Jackson Street. After the strike, Art goes missing, and per his request, Stacey arranges with Tommy and Lomax to get Simon into Witness Protection, but will history repeat itself? 5. Mercury 2002, Part 2 - After Jeffries saves Simon from near death at the hands of Patterson, he seeks to extract the real reason as to why they are again attacking Simon, but the answer will have dire consequences, and may unbury one of Simon's darkest secrets.... 6. Terror in the Sky - Jeffries, Tommy, and Stacey desperately search for Simon after he is kidnapped, just as most traces of evidence leading to the NSA begin to vanish. Meanwhile, with the plane on its way to Donaldson's base in Virginia, Simon finds himself at the mercy of his worst enemies, until his defensive personality emerges, forcing him to take his fate into his own hands. 7. Death Doesn't Take a Holiday - An explosion destroys a section of the Lake Michigan Overpass, killing Scott and Katharine Smith. Simon begins to think he is cursed and soon contemplates suicide. Once Jeffries learns of Scott and Katharine's deaths, he races back to Chicago in order to convince Simon not to take his own life. 8. The "L" Plan, Part 1 - When hackers disable the Chicago metro system, it causes an unprecedented disaster. Simon is blamed for it, and the only way to clear his name is to find the true source of the attack. 9. The "L" Plan, Part 2 - Even as after effects of the hacker attack threaten Simon's visiting cousins, he and Jeffries continue their search for the attack's source, and as they get closer to it, the dangers they face become greater with each step. 10. Crash and Burn - After their chartered helicopter crashes in downtown Chicago, Jeffries begins an investigation into the crash, while Simon makes a discovery that could threaten their lives yet again. 11. False Crimes - An explosion at Meigs Field destroys the hangar and puts Agent Kollin Redar in a coma. Angelo Breem of the US Marshal believes that Jeffries and Simon are responsible, and after escaping police custody, the two disguise themselves and change their lives to avoid detection. 12. Interruption - In an unusual manner, Peter requests a meeting with Simon, apparently wanting to make peace. All appears to go well until Peter kidnaps Simon from the factory and escapes the FBI and Army cordon of the area, after which, Simon finds himself in a situation he just might not escape. 13. Rogatum- After surviving a near-miss by a semi-truck, Simon seeks shelter at one place he knows Peter won't look, while Jeffries confesses the full truth of Simon's past involvement with the NSA to his cousins and Ohlmeyer. Meanwhile, Lomax and Tommy dig deep into Peter's recent past, while all attempt to outpace a storm that could claim victory for itself. 14. Regrets - Recent events leave Jeffries and Simon regretting many of their decisions, just as cleanup after the storm leads to a shakedown in leadership for the city's FBI, threatening Jeffries' and Tommy's jobs, and leaving Lomax hanging by a thread. 15. The Fall - Temporarily crippled by an unexpected seizure, Simon recuperates in the hospital when a revelation occurs that changes the whole manner of his conflict forever, and may gain him a new ally, but perhaps a new and different enemy as well... 16. A Big Puzzle, Part 1 - Simon is faced with new challenges and dangers when he tackles the newest of Donaldson's codes, and finds himself at the NSA's mercy for a second time when he is kidnapped yet again. Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)